Baile
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Chester/Timmy. Se acerca el baile escolar y alguien tendrá que tomar valor para finalmente, confesar sus sentimientos a alguien que ni siquiera lo sospecha... y todo, con la ayuda de un Cupido condenado a servicio comunitario. Yaoi
1. Indecisión

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Baile"**

**Los chicos observaban boquiabiertos a distancia el enorme cartelon que colgaba encima de los casilleros; Trixie y Verónica lo miraban entusiasmadas.**

**-Es genial, ya quiero que sea el día- murmuraron ambas con emocion y luego, miraron con desprecio al grupito de tres niños que las miraban embobados- pero no iremos con ninguno de ustedes!**

**Las chicas se retiraron riendo, mientras los chicos en el corredor se acercaban corriendo a leer nuevamente el cartelón. A.J. y Chester miraron a su amigo Timmy comenzar a quitar la cara de embobado que ponía cada vez que veía a Trixie; sacudió levemente la cabeza y luego, puso una expresión decidida.**

**-Se acerca el día del baile y creo que necesitamos invitar a alguien- dijo con cuidado A.J. observando a sus amigos**

**-Si no conseguimos a nadie, vamos a parecer los perdedores de la escuela- agregó Chester preocupado**

**-De nuevo- dijo A.J. y luego, miraron a su amigo- tu que opinas?**

**-No importa lo que digan… yo invitare al baile a Trixie Tang!**

**Ambos chicos movieron la cabeza negativamente, mientras Timmy seguía con expresión decidida.**

**-Amigo- dijo A.J. consolador- ****tu sabes muy bien que Trixie jamás te hará caso**

**-Pero… puedo hacer el intento no?**

**Chester aguantó las ganas de salir de inmediato de ahí, pero se contuvo.**

**-Tal vez… y te diga que si…**

**A.J. lo miró extrañado**

**-Jajaja, tal vez… lo intentaré!- diciendo esto, Timmy Turner se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr por el corredor- nos vemos mañana!**

**-Claro, adiós Timmy!- gritó A.J. y luego se dio la media vuelta y le metió una palmada en la cabeza a su amigo- se puede saber que rayos te pasa?**

**-Qué?- dijo Chester sobandose la cabeza**

**-Creí que se lo dirías!**

**-Yo…- Chester se mordió los labios- no me siento capaz…**

**A.J. se agarró la cabeza con una mano.**

**-Sabes?... no creo que Timmy te vaya a morder **

**-Muerde? **

**-Chester… **

**Ambos niños se alejaron de la escuela caminando lentamente; Chester no dejaba de hacer sonidos deprimidos y A.J. lo miró comprensivo.**

**-Nada fácil, eh?**

**Chester se tapó los ojos con las manos.**

**-Simplemente no puedo!- dijo desesperado- siempre que lo intento, me quedo estático!**

**-Bueno… estas cosas requieren tiempo y paciencia- dijo A.J. sabiamente- tu y yo sabemos que Trixie le dirá que no… porqué no lo intentas y le preguntas?**

**Chester se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**-Qué estas loco o qué!?**

**-Vamos… se que te agradó mi idea- dijo A.J. viendolo de reojo con una sonrisa- cuando estes listo, avisame, yo estará contigo amigo mio**

**Chester asintió y A.J se dirigió a su casa con una enorme sonrisa. El chico de los frenillos suspiró deprimido y se dirigió a su casa rodante. **

**-Hola hijo mío! Como fue tu día?**

**El chico se dirigió hasta su rata mascota y se dejó caer en ella; por la expresión del chico, la rata no replicó.**

**-Chester?... que te sucede hijo?**

**Su padre se colocó a su lado y le puso una mano en la cabeza; el chico volvió a suspirar.**

**-Ya veo… otra niña que te rechaza… no te deprimas! A mi me rechazan a cada rato! **

**-No es eso- dijo el niño mirando el suelo; su padre lo miró mas perspicazmente**

**-Te… gusta una niña?**

**-…**

**-Ya se lo dijiste?**

**-…**

**-Hijo- murmuró el padre- si nunca se lo dices, dudo que te haga caso**

**-Es que no creo que me vaya a hacer caso- dijo con cuidado el niño- y si me rechaza… o peor aun, me odia de por vida!?**

**-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo su padre acariciandole el cabello- me iré a dormir, mañana intentaré arreglar el televisor otra vez- dijo y se metió en una habitación agregada al remolque- que pases buenas noches**

**-Buenas noches- dijo el niño**

**Este se quedó un rato mas, mirando el cielo a través de un agujero en el techo de la casa rodante… su padre tenía razón, A.J. tenía razón… nunca sabría que le diría si no lo intentaba…**

**Sabía que le gustaba desde que apenas habían entrado a primaria, eso seguro. Sabía que por esa razón, le había hablado en primer lugar, hecho consumado… pero… de ahí a decirle lo que sentía, era impensable!... pero sin embargo… el niño se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación… deseaba decirselo, y si era posible que lo aceptara. Nunca se había sentido mas desdichado…**

**El chico de los frenillos entró lentamente en su habitación y se dejó caer en el desvencijado colchón del suelo; apenas comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, cuando una luz rosada destelló en una esquina de la habitación; el niño se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos, aferrandose a las cobijas y tomando lentamente un bate de debajo de su almohada.**

**-No puedo creer que ese idiota de Jorgen me haya tenido que mandar a servicio comunitario, eso es inconcebible!... yo no tengo la culpa de enamorar a todas las hadas en Mundo Mágico, ese es mi trabajo, que nadie se lo ha dicho!? **

**En la esquina de la habitación hablandole a la pared, estaba el sujeto mas extraño que Chester había visto en su vida (fuera de las plumas parlantes de Timmy). Tenía un saquito rosado claro, con el cabello del mismo color, usaba pañal y lo mas extraño… llevaba alas de pájaro con un carcaj de flechas doradas en la espalda… también sujetaba una varita, con la que apuntaba a una persona imaginaria.**

**El sujeto se dio la media vuelta, y recorrió con la mirada, primero al niño, y luego, al bate. Levanto una ceja y luego, sacó un papel de su traje. **

**-Chester?**

**El niño quedó boquiabierto mientras veía al extraño sujeto**

**-Quién eres tu?**

**TBC**

**…**


	2. Cupido

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Baile"**

**Cap. 2**

**El niño solo veía boquiabierto a la extraña criatura que tenía enfrente. **

**-Quién eres tu?- repitió**

**El sujeto señalo el bate y chistó.**

**-Creo que primero deberías bajar eso- dijo frunciendo levemente el cejo- muy bien- dijo al ver que el niño bajaba el objeto lentamente- ahora dime hijo… tu eres Chester?**

**-S-s- si- dijo el niño**

**El sujeto sonrió un poco notando el miedo del chiquillo con frenos.**

**-No te asustes hijo- dijo el hada inclinandose un poco- me presento, soy Cupido y desde ahora seré tu Padrino Mágico… al menos hasta que seas feliz**

**-Qué es mi qué?... –balbuceó el rubio completamente confundido- hasta que sea feliz?... qué dijiste que eras?**

**-Soy tu Padrino Mágico- repitió Cupido- y me quedaré contigo hasta que seas feliz**

**-Hasta que sea feliz- murmuró el niño- como está eso?**

**-La regla numero uno de los Padrinos- dijo Cupido apareciendo el librito rosa- "Todo Padrino Mágico será designado a un niño el cual sea infeliz o necesite ayuda urgentemente"… y en este caso eres tu**

**-Ni yo lo sabía- dijo el niño rascandose la cabeza**

**Cupido levantó una ceja y apareció un segundo libro color azul y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente.**

**-Si mal no esta escrito, tu dijiste "…nunca me había sentido mas desdichado"**

**-Hey! Yo solo lo pensé!**

**-Pues con eso es mas que suficiente para asignarte un Padrino Mágico- insistió Cupido- así que… ese soy yo**

**-Cupido…- el niño lo vio durante unos segundos y luego, reaccionó- pero si Cupido es el dios del amor!**

**-Ese soy yo- dijo el hada rosa inflandose un poco**

**-Y qué se supone que haga con un Padrino Mágico?- dijo el niño acomodándose en la cama- para que sirve?**

**-Que para que sirve un Padrino Mágico- repitió Cupido moviendo la cabeza- pero que niño! Un Padrino Mágico te concede todos tus deseos hasta que el jefe decida que ya eres completamente feliz!**

**-Todos mis deseos?- dijo el niño mientras le brillaban los ojos- entonces, puedo pedir todo el dinero del mundo?**

**-Eh…**

**-Y vengarme de Francis?**

**-Eh…**

**-Y ser muy famoso y gustarle a quien yo quiera?**

**-Hey!- Cupido levantó un poco la voz y luego haciendo "puf" apareció enfrente del niño- puedes pedir el deseo que desees… pero hay ciertas reglas a seguir amiguito**

**-Reglas?**

**-Así es- dijo Cupido asintiendo- No puedo darte dinero, eso sería falsificación… tampoco puedo herir, matar o lisiar de por vida a alguien, eso es muy malo… y lo de famoso, no creo que tengamos problemas con ello… y no puedo enamorar a nadie a la fuerza, los Padrinos no pueden interferir en el amor a menos que seas Cupido… un momento… Yo soy Cupido! Olvida lo ultimo, haz como que no lo dije **

**-Vaya- murmuró el niño… un Padrino Mágico- susurró- bien hagamos una prueba- señala el colchón- deseo tener una cama decente**

**-Qué te parece de color azul, con cortinas y un colchón que sea tan suave que nunca tendrás problemas de espalda?**

**-Genial!... un colchón nuevo!**

**-De plumas o agua?**

**-De agua!**

**Cupido movió la varita rosa que tenía en mano y con un "puf", Chester estaba sentado en la mas magnífica cama de todas. El niño se pellizcó con fuerza para asegurarse de no estar soñando y luego, sonriendo comenzó a saltar en ella; Cupido comenzó a reir ante la emoción del niño. Luego, este corrió hacia la puerta.**

**-A donde vas hijo? **

**-A contarle a A.J.!- dijo el niño**

**Cupido se puso mas blanco que un papel y en un segundo estaba ante la puerta impidiendo el paso del niño, que lo miró muy extrañado.**

**-Qué sucede Cupido?**

**-No! Reglas!**

**El niño y Cupido aparecieron en la cama nuevamente y Cupido volvió a aparecer el Da Rulez.**

**-"El niño al que se ha designado el Padrino Mágico NO y reitero, NO puede decir que tiene Padrinos Mágicos… el día que lo haga, perderá definitivamente y para siempre a sus Padrinos y estos y el niño perderán cualquier recuerdo de que estuvieron relacionados, al igual que cualquier otra persona que tuviese contacto con estos o su magia…"… entiendes?... no puedes decirle a A.J que tienes un Padrino!**

**-Ya veo- dijo el niño mientras Cupido desaparecía el libro y recuperaba el aliento. **

**Chester se quedó pensando durante algunos segundos… tal vez y con ayuda de Cupido… pudiera decirle a Timmy lo que sentía! Sonrió un poco y luego, recordó las plumas parlantes verde y rosa… frunció un poco el cejo.**

**-Timmy también?**

**-Pardon?**

**-Timmy también tiene Padrinos Mágicos!- el niño se paró en la cama- vamos a su casa!**

**-Err… no crees que es mejor esperar a mañana?- dijo Cupido moviendo la varita y acomodando al niño en la cama- mañana podrás averiguar eso, si quieres**

**-Tu lo sabes? **

**-Regla número 30… "Un Padrino Mágico no puede decir que otros niños tienen Padrinos Mágicos… el ahijado lo deberá averiguar por su propia cuenta"**

**-Cielos, cuantas reglas **

**-Asi es la vida hijo, siempre llena de reglas **

**-Buenas noches Cupido- dijo el niño comenzando a cerrar los ojos; Cupido acomodó bien al niño y luego se sentó en la cama**

**-Buenas noches hijo…**

**…**

**Al día siguiente, Chester se levantó lentamente.**

**-Todo fue un sueño, no es cierto que tengo un Padrino Mágico- dijo el niño levantandose**

**Se cayó de una cama muy suave, que hizo que se deslizara a un lado. Un extraño pajaro tropical de un rosa pastel, lo miraba desde una percha al lado de la puerta.**

**-No… puedo creerlo… eres real!**

**-Pues claro que soy real!- se quejó Cupido frunciendo los ojos- yo… hay!**

**El niño lo agarró y comenzó a bailar abrazandolo con fuerza mientras saltaba de alegría.**

**-Hey! Ouch!... cuidado!**

**Chester se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego, recordó lo del día anterior.**

**-Es cierto… tengo que ir a hablar con Timmy sobre sus padrinos… vamos Cupi!**

**-Soy Cupido!- gritó el pajaro rosado mientras salían con la puerta, el niño abrazándolo contra el- hey! Cuidado con mis plumas!**

**TBC**

**…**


	3. Secretos

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Baile"**

**Cap. 3**

**Chester salió de su habitación corriendo, cuando una mano en su cara lo detuvo aunque el niño seguía moviendo los pies.**

**-Hijo, buenos días!- dijo el hombre que era el que detenía al niño. El pájaro tropical rosado voló hasta ubicarse en el respaldo de la caja televisora, mientras la rata gruñía y hacia ademán de atacarle.**

**-No te lo recomiendo- dijo con expresión aburrida y la rata abrió los ojos y se alejó chillando.**

**-Papá, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!- se quejó Chester agitando los brazos, mientras el hombre reía**

**-Pero hijo, primero debes de limpiar los platos **

**-Papá!- se quejó el niño de nuevo**

**-Pero nada… anda, ve a limpiar- el hombre empujó a su hijo al fregadero, donde había una montaña de platos sucios; el niño frunció los ojos- y mientras- dijo el hombre agarrando el periódico- yo iré al trono!- el padre entró corriendo mientras al cerrar la puerta, al niño le caía encima todo el jabón de trastes**

**Chester se secó la cara con un brazo, y luego vio desesperado la enorme montaña de platos- no terminaré a tiempo!- se quejó. Pero… después de todo… para qué eran los Padrinos Mágicos?. El niño sonrió y miró al ave rosada, a la que le salieron miles de gotitas.**

**Momentos después…**

**-Esta es una de las cosas que no me gustan de los Padrinos Mágicos- se quejaba el ave, escupiendo el jabón que le quedaba- esto deberían hacerlos los Padrinos designados a las labores domésticas!... no los Padrinos que tenemos cosas mas importantes que simples trivialidades…**

**El niño corría felizmente y comenzó a reir.**

**-No entiendo de lo que hablas- dijo el niño- pero suena divertido**

**-Claro pequeño humano- respondió Cupido suspirando**

**Llegaron en su carrera a casa de A.J. y Chester se detuvo.**

**-Ahora, cuidado- dijo el niño lanzandose detrás de un arbusto**

**-Cuidado con qué?- preguntó Cupido frunciendo el cejo, al tiempo que un super rayo le lanzaba una luz y lo quemaba convirtiendolo en cenizas- ay… por eso no me gusta este trabajo- dijo mientras sus ojos caían encima de la montañita de cenizas, que ahora era su cuerpo**

**-Estás bien Cupi?- dijo el niño preocupado, saliendo de su escondite**

**-En primera, no soy Cupi!- dijo este volviendo a ser pájaro- soy Cupido y en segundo- dijo viendo enojado la puerta- porqué paso eso?**

**-A los padres de A.J. no les gusta que me junte con el- respondió el niño encogiendose de hombros- piensan que soy extraño**

**-Y me pregunto por qué **

**-Chester!**

**A.J. agitaba la mano desde la ventana de su habitación.**

**-Hola A.J., amigo!**

**-En un segundo bajo- dijo. A.J. presionó un botón de un control que tenía a la mano y apareció un tobogán desde la ventana al suelo. Cuando este llego, él y Chester chocaron sus manos. El niño genio miró con interés al pájaro, que volteó a otro lado silbando y posandose en el hombro de A.J.- un Tropicanus Pico Rosado- dijo el niño- GUAU… de donde lo sacaste?**

**-Mi padre lo trajo del zoológico, para el almuerzo de ayer- respondió el niño, mientras sonreía pensando en la excusa siempre escuchada de Timmy "_Lo compre en el internet"- _jejeje… Chester sonrió pensando en el niño de sombrerito rosado, mientras caminaban a la escuela**

**Los niños llegaron a la tan querida y muchas veces, tenebrosa escuela Dimmsdale platicando de cuantos chicles podían mascar antes de encontrarle el centro de caramelo macizo y se detuvieron en la puerta.**

**-Es extraño- dijo A.J.- no veo a Timmy por ningún lado**

**-Yo tampoco- murmuró Chester**

**A.J. lo miró durante algunos segundos y luego, le salió un foquito arriba de la cabeza.**

**-Qué tal si vamos a buscarlo?- dijo el niño fingiendo emoción mientras Chester lo veía con ojos de media luna**

**-Claaaaaaaro y luego esperaras a ver si le pregunto que si me acompaña al baile, verdad?- dijo el niño mientras la sonrisa de A.J. se hacía mas grande y luminosa; Chester movió la cabeza- y no se porque te hago caso- terminó y apenas había comenzado a caminar hacia el otro lado, cuando Timmy llego corriendo, en compañía de… dos pequeñas mariposas de colores**

**-Santos Padrinos Mágicos- dijo Cupido y de inmediato, se transformó en uno de los parches de Chester… no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían Cosmo y Wanda si lo veían trabajando de manera humilde, él, el dios del amor**

**-Hola Timmy- dijeron Chester y A.J. al mismo tiempo**

**-Hola chicos- murmuró Timmy**

**Se veía muy mal, tenía la ropa rota y varias heridas en el rostro. Chester abrió mucho los ojos mientras A.J. se mordía las uñas de la mano derecha.**

**-Pero qué te paso!?- dijo el chico de los frenillos mientras el pequeño de cabello castaño se sentaba en el suelo**

**-Qué?- dijo el niño**

**A.J. se acerco a ayudar a Timmy, mientras Cupido notaba que las mariposas (Cosmo y Wanda), miraban de una manera preocupada al niño a su cuidado… pero no mas que el suyo, que parecía no saber que hacer… en ese momento, un "beep, beep" sonó en el parche, haciendo que los niños voltearan hacia Chester.**

**-Vaya, tal parece que cambiaron el timbre- dijo el niño, comenzando a caminar hacia el salon- vamos antes de que el maestro Crocker nos regañe**

**-Claro- dijo A.J. ayudando a Timmy a caminar- no deberías ir a casa?**

**-No!- exclamo el niño. De inmediato, notó las miradas de sus amigos y se encogió de hombros- una caida no me va a detener verdad?- terminó mientras caminaba a trompicones al salón**

**Chester y A.J. se vieron… que le estaba pasando a Timmy? **

**TBC**

**…**


	4. Castigo

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Baile"**

**Cap. 4**

**Chester no dejaba de ver a Timmy, que repetidas veces volteaba a todos lados y luego se aferraba con desesperación a su gorra. Pero qué le estaba pasando?**

**Por su lado Cupido en forma de hormiga, golpeaba repetidamente su Biper del Amor, el cual solo sonaba cuando alguien estaba realmente enamorado de otra persona.**

**-Pero que le pasa a esta cosa!?- dijo lanzando el artefacto al suelo, terminando este rebotando por todas partes y por último, golpeando la cabeza del maestro Crocker.**

**-Quien hizo eso?- dijo el maestro volteando y sobándose la cabeza. Luego, miró a Timmy, que parecía a punto de desmayarse- Fuiste tu!**

**-Yo… no maestro Crocker- dijo el niño pegando un respingo**

**Crocker lo miró durante algunos segundos acercandosele con las manos en la cintura.**

**-Oh, claro y ahora le echarás la culpa a uno de tus… PADRINOS MÁGICOS!- terminó convulsionandose y provocando la risa de algunos niños.**

**La pluma y el borrador de Timmy, se movieron incómodos mientras el niño volteaba con el miedo plasmado en la cara… Chester siguió rápidamente la mirada del niño, que terminó en Francis que sonreía de una manera mas malevola, si cabía.**

**-Muy bien Turner- dijo el maestro- tal vez un buen rato en el pasillo le enseñe a no divertirse molestando a su profesor con los baratos elementos escolares que nos proporciona nuestro gobierno**

**-No!- dijo el niño en un grito angustiado- por favor no!**

**-Claro que si!- dijo Crocker feliz de hacer algo que al niño lo asustara- yo me quedo con esto- dijo tomando la pluma y el borrador y guardandoselos- para que no pueda rayas las paredes y usted se va al pasillo**

**Timmy se levanto lentamente, cuando otra voz le detuvo.**

**-Maestro Crocker- era la voz de Francis- yo se que Turner tiene merecido ese castigo… así que para que no escape, me propongo para cuidarlo mientras es castigado**

**-Humm- Crocker se rasco la barbilla- tal vez solo lo digas para tener una excusa valida para salirte del salón de clases y perder el tiempo**

**Timmy se puso mas blanco que un papel y abrazo de rodillas una de las piernas de Crocker, mientras comenzaba a llorar y sollozar de manera desesperada**

**-Por favor no!- gritó angustiado**

**Todo el salón se quedó en silencio mientras Crocker levantaba su pierna con el pequeño Timmy aferrado a ella. Nadie nunca le había visto suplicarle y de hecho, el pequeño había jurado que jamás lo haría… y ahora se veía totalmente aterrorizado, rogando.**

**-Pero que le pasa?- se preguntó A.J.- Timmy no es así**

**Chester solo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras el corazón se le estrujaba y le dolía… Timmy… que le pasaba?**

**-Bueno- dijo Crocker sonriendo- me da mucho gusto ver que algo le de miedo, así que- sacudió su pie lanzando al niño contra la puerta del salón- Francis, puedes hacerle compañía a Turner**

**-Genial- gruñó el matón tronandose los nudillos y tomando a Timmy por la playera**

**-NOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR… MAESTRO! POR FAVOR!**

**El niño se agitaba y lloraba desesperado mientras Crocker sonreía de manera malvada. La puerta se cerró y los demás niños miraron al frente.**

**-Bien niños- dijo Crocker con una sonrisa feliz- ahora seguiremos con nuestra clase de… PADRINOS MÁGICOS!**

**Cosmo y Wanda se vieron angustiados… no podían salir del bolsillo de Crocker sin revelarse… **

**Por su lado, Chester apretaba con fuerza las orillas de su banco… Timmy… SU Timmy estaba sufriendo… acaso lo iba a permitir… estaba furioso**

**-Chester?- murmuró A.J. mirandolo**

**-A.J., volteate a otro lado- dijo el niño con decisión- iré a por Timmy**

**A.J. asintió y se volteó hacia el frente.**

**-Buena suerte amigo**

**Chester asintió y tomó del suelo a la pequeña hormiga rosada, que no entendía la reacción exagerada de su Beeper**

**-Cupido- murmuró el niño con los ojos echando chispas- deseo…**

**En otro de los pasillos de la escuela, se escuchaban ruidos de metal doblandose y risas malvadas, mientras muy bajito se escuchaba el llanto de alguien.**

**-Vamos Turner… no es tan malo**

**Francis se reía cruzandose los brazos mientras el niño estaba en el suelo, echo un ovillo llorando.**

**-No me trajiste nada de lo que te pedi- le dijo con desprecio**

**-Ya te lo dije, no tengo mas!- gritó Timmy mientras de nuevo, intentaba huir**

**Francis lo tomó de la playera y lo golpeo contra un casillero, provocandole mas dolor. Chester se asomó por la orilla del pasillo, mientras abría mucho los ojos al ver la escena… Timmy estaba aun peor que cuando lo encontraron en la entrada… era por eso… Francis lo había golpeado.**

**-Se que tienes dinero en algún lado- dijo Francos apretando un enorme puño- si no, como conseguirían todas esas cosas que tienes?**

**-Por favor- suplicó el niño**

**-Claro que no- dijo Francis- si es necesario, te golpeare tan fuerte que será necesario tu seguro de hospital y ese dinero será mío**

**Timmy se encogió en si mismo cerrando los ojos. Su pequeño cuerpo ya no le respondía a causa del dolor que sentía… sin sus Padrinos Mágicos, estaba perdido…**

**-Suelta de inmediato a Timmy, Francis!- gritó Chester saliendo del pasillo y apuntandolo con un dedo**

**Francis se extraño durante algunos segundos y luego sonrió. Timmy abrió un poco los ojos.**

**-Ches… ter?- dijo y se desmayo**

**-Pero vaya, que tenemos aquí?- dijo Francis sonriendo y soltando a Timmy, que cayó al suelo sin moverse; Chester lo miró preocupado- el niño de los frenillos vino a hacerse el héroe!... pero que divertido- sonrió**

**-Nunca debiste de lastimarlo- dijo el niño con furia**

**-Ahora que lo dices- dijo Francis tocandose la barbilla con un dedo- es cierto… porque lastimar solo a Turner, si te puedo golpear a ti también?**

**Francis se preparó para golpear al niño, pero al momento de hacerlo Chester metió sus frenillos. Se escucho un fuerte crujido y Francis chilló.**

**-Mi mano!- gritó mientras sus dedos chuecos comenzaban a ponerse rojos- eso no debería pasar!... mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Chester sonrió durante algunos segundos, mientras recordaba como le había pedido de deseo a Cupido, salir del salón (en este se había quedado un muñeco de paja de Chester) y además, había pedido unos super frenillos de titanio, por lo cual estos eran indestructibles.**

**-Timmy…- murmuró mientras levantaba el cuerpo del pequeño. Realmente se veía muy mal. **

**TBC**

**…**


	5. Amor verdadero

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Baile"**

**Cap. 5**

**Timmy movía lentamente la cabeza mientras alguien le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente… Cupido caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.**

**-De verdad, sigo sin saber que significa todo esto- repitió el Padrino Rosado mientras su pequeña maquinita pillaba sin parar**

**Chester no le ponía atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado curando todas las heridas de Timmy, muchas de las cuales no eran visibles sin una muy buena checada; el niño de la gorrita rosada se veía que dormía agitado, en el pijama que Chester había pedido para este… no quería que se lastimara con alguna tela que solo lo doliera mas.**

**-Pero…- Cupido dejó de dar vueltas en la habitación y miró al niño**

**Chester acariciaba lentamente el flequillo de la frente de Timmy con una expresión preocupada. Cupido se acercó con ojitos de madia luna, apuntando con su aparato a Chester y comenzó a pitar con mas fuerza, mientras el niño continuaba acariciando la cara del chico frente a el.**

**-Ajaaa- dijo Cupido sonriendo un poco y luego, flotó al lado del niño- esto es extraño, aún para mi**

**-Que quieres decir?- respondió Chester sin dejar a Timmy… estaba sufriendo, debido a que no había podido hacer nada para evitarle dolor… si lo hubiera sabido antes…**

**-Hijo, hijo, hijo- murmuró Cupido moviendo la cabeza y apoyandole una mano en el hombro- necesito que me respondas con sinceridad- el niño lo miró durante algunos segundos- a ti te gusta ese chico verdad?**

**Chester asintió levemente, mientras se secaba un poco los ojos; Cupido comenzó a ver una de sus flechas.**

**-Bien, bien…- continuó el Padrino- lo amas?**

**Chester abrió los ojos asustado y miró a Cupido; tan solo tenía 10 años!... cómo podía preguntarle eso?. Cupido no se amedrento con la expresión del niño y se volteó hasta quedar frente a el.**

**-Veo que sufres- dijo Cupido- cuando uno ama, si la persona que te importa sufre, tu lo resientes doble por sentirte inútil… si la persona que amas es feliz, tu también lo eres… siempre pasa así…- Chester lo miró extrañado y Cupido sonrió… tenía que hacerlo mas comprensible- si Francis tuviera que elegir entre Timmy y tu para golpear y te tocara a ti decidir, que harías?**

**-Te pediría que desaparecieras a Francis!- dijo el niño**

**Cupido movió la cabeza.**

**-Si no tuvieras un Padrino Mágico ¬¬**

**-Llamaría a la policía?**

**-Ya los hubieran matado a Timmy y a ti**

**Chester se quedó pensativo… Cupido lo siguió mirando…- _Contestame con el corazón…si no, no podré ayudarte- _**

**-Preferiría mil veces que me golpearan a mi- susurró Chester- eso y aun mas, con tal de que Timmy no sufriera daño**

**Cupido sonrió mientras el Beeper en su mano, dejaba de pillar para mostrar un corazón dorado.**

**-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo el Padrino levantandose- ya que tu padre no esta, ire a ver que encuentro en el refrigerador… y si es necesario, yo mismo apareceré algo comestible para el resto del año**

**-Si- sonrió Chester y se volteó de nuevo hacia Timmy. Este parecía dormir mas tranquilamente.**

**Cupido sonrió mientras salía de la habitación… el pequeño necesitaba tiempo.**

**Timmy se sentía caliente, muy cómodo. Aún sentía dolor, pero este era suavizado por la tibieza del lugar donde se encontraba… pero… donde estaba?... lo ultimo que sabía era que estaba en la escuela, a punto de ser golpeado por Francis… FRANCIS!**

**Timmy se incorporó asustado, pero sintió unas manos en sus brazos que lo volvían a recostar.**

**-No te levantes- le dijeron**

**Timmy se dejó apoyar de nuevo, mientras enfocaba los ojos… era Chester.**

**-Chester!- exclamó Timmy- pero… pero que paso?**

**-Nada en especial- respondió el niño sonriendo y acomodandole de nuevo el paño en la frente. Timmy movió un poco la cabeza.**

**-Me duele todo- murmuró- qué paso con Francis?**

**-Francis se fue llorando a casa con su mamá- dijo Chester poniendo expresión molesta**

**Timmy lo miró durante algunos segundos mientras comenzaba a recordar… Chester se había aparecido… Chester lo había defendido… El niño se sonrojó un poco, mientras Chester comenzaba a reir.**

**-No paso nada- dijo- mis frenos aguantan de todo**

**-Ya veo- dijo Timmy sonriendo**

**Se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos.**

**-Y esto?- dijo Timmy comenzando a observar a su alrededor- de donde sacaste esta cama?- a Chester le salieron muchas gotitas mientras Timmy fruncía los ojos… después de todo, el ya se había quedado varias veces a dormir ahí**

**-Mi… papá, si, mi papá la encontró en el basurero- sonrió**

**Timmy levantó una ceja.**

**-No recuerdo que tu habitación estuviera tan grande- dijo**

**La habitación ahora era mas grande gracias a la magia de Cupido y Chester se estaba poniendo nervioso**

**-Esto… Timmy…**

**-Vamos Chester- dijo Timmy cruzandose los brazos- para sacar cosas de lugares inesperados, yo soy el experto ¬¬**

**-Bueno, bueno- suspiró Chester- tu lo sabes… las reglas dicen que yo no puedo decirlo… eso te corresponde a ti**

**Timmy abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.**

**-Chester… tu…- Chester asintió- tu tienes un Padrino Mágico!**

**-Asi es- sonrió aliviado**

**Una vez que un niño con padrinos descubre a otro que tenga padrinos, la regla se anula y pueden hablar libremente de ello.**

**-Ya me extrañaba que no lo tuvieras- dijo Timmy sonriendo**

**-En realidad, a mi me extrañaba que tu tuvieras uno- dijo Chester- después de todo, tu tienes todo lo que un niño quisiera tener**

**-Tal vez tengo algunas cosas- dijo Timmy abrazandose las rodillas- pero entre Vicky y mis padres que no estan y Crocker y Francis…- suspiró- estaba desesperado**

**-Te entiendo- le dijo sonriendo**

**Timmy también sonrió y luego, volteó a ver el calendario.**

**-No puede ser!- exclamo- mañana es el baile y no he invitado a Trixie!**

**-Oh… vaya…- murmuró Chester**

**Timmy se movió, pero la cama de agua rebotó y Timmy terminó de estómago en el regazo de Chester. Ambos niños comenzaron a reir, pero Chester, frunció los ojos… era ahora o nunca.**

**-Timmy…- el niño ayudó al otro a reacomodarse, aunque esta vez estaban mas cerca- se que te parecerá extraño, pero…**

**-Qué?- Timmy se sentó abrazandose nuevamente las rodillas mientras Chester, se decidía y le tomaba las manos en las rodillas. Timmy miró las manos extrañado y luego, a los ojos de Chester- pasa algo?**

**-Yo…- Chester tragó mientras Timmy parecía que empezaba a ponerse nervioso- yo- respiró profundo- quiero saber si quieres venir al baile de mañana conmigo**

**Timmy se quedó en shock, mientras Chester lo miraba fijamente a los ojos… debío de haber escuchado mal, eso no era real… entonces… porqué sentía la cara que le quemaba?**

**-Chester…**

**-Por favor Timmy- dijo Chester, sintiendo su corazón que le golpeaba el pecho con mas fuerza de la necesaria- por favor, dime que vendrás al baile conmigo, después de eso, puedes odiarme, lo que tu prefieras pero… dame una oportunidad y ve conmigo**

**-Chester, yo…- Timmy bajó la mirada sin saber que responder**

**Chester cerró los ojos. Acaso podría hacer lo que tanto quería? Tomó la cara de Timmy con una mano, mientras la levantaba a su nivel.**

**Timmy abrió un poco los ojos, comprendiendo lo que Chester estaba a punto de hacerle… pero… no podía alejarse… no podía moverse… su cuerpo no respondía y su estómago parecía repentinamente lleno de burbujas, que estallaban con fuerza.**

**Estaban tan cerca… a escasos milímetros… Timmy cerró los ojos, esperando y un poco asustado… corrección, muy asustado… que estaba haciendo!?**

**-POR MERCURIO, ESA NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A UN PADRINO MÁGICO SUPERIOR!**

**-ME VALE MERCURIO, MAS TE VALE QUE EL NIÑO ESTE BIEN, PORQUE SI NO, TE ARRANCARÉ TODAS LAS PLUMAS DE MANERA MUY LENTA Y DOLOROSA!**

**-Wanda, no es para tanto…**

**-NADA DE QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! TIMMY!**

**En el segundo exacto en que estaban a punto de unirse, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Cupido al frente detrás del cual estaba Wanda con el cabello de fuego, apuntando a la espalda de este con la varita, mientras Cosmo los seguía temblando ante la furia de su esposa.**

**-Timmy!- dijo la pelirosada feliz mientras volaba hacia el niño. Chester se alejó, intentado controlar a su debocado corazón mientras Cupido fruncía los ojos y Cosmo comenzaba a lloriquear.**

**-Timmy!... lo sentimos mucho, no hallabamos como ayudarte!... estas bien, estas muy herido?**

**-Estoy bien Wanda- dijo el niño muy quedito, mientras veía a Chester que estaba sentado un poco mas lejos al lado de Cupido**

**-Hay que bueno- dijo Cosmo sonriendo- porque durante algunos segundos estaba seguro de que Francis te había matado**

**-Cosmo!- Wanda le mandó un hechizo que le convirtió en una pequeña mosca**

**-Lo sientooooooooooo!- comenzó a llorar el padrino de cabello verde**

**Wanda ayudo a Timmy a levantarse y este camino hacia la puerta, mientras Chester no se atrevía a verle a los ojos… simplemente no podía.**

**-Nos veremos mañana en la escuela- dijo en tono monótono**

**Chester asintió con un nudo en la garganta, mientras el niño ponía una expresión incómoda y salía de la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por sus padrinos que estaban extrañados ante el comportamiento de Timmy. Una vez que habían salido, el niño hundió su cara en las manos mientras Cupido comenzaba a hacer berrinche.**

**-Esto no esta nada bien!- dijo Cupido golpeando una pared- esos dos acaban de cometer una falta muy grave al reglamento número 1,231, parrafo C, sección 7, claúsula 1… un padrino mágico, JAMAS debe de interferir con el amor verdadero… pero que les pasa a esos dos!... tendré que reportar esto con Jorgen…**

**-No- dijo Chester recostandose en la cama… Cupido lo miró confundido- tu mismo lo acabas de decir… amor verdadero… es verdad… yo amo a Timmy, pero… no estamos seguros de que el me ame a mi**

**-Pero… Chester…**

**-Buenas noches- dijo el niño**

**Cupido suspiró triste y apagó la luz, mientras la luna iluminaba con sus rayos, al pequeño que sollozaba… aunque esa noche, no era el único…**

**TBC**

**…**


	6. Elección

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Baile"**

**Cap. 6**

**El día se presentó con un ambiente muy movido. Todos en la escuela de Dimmsdale estaban emocionados, esa noche sería el baile y todas las niñas sonreían mientras los chicos hacían hasta lo indecible por atraerlas… Timmy Turner caminaba observando el alboroto a su alrededor, sin prestar mucha atención.**

**-Timmy, cariño…- dijo Wanda en forma de botón en su gorrita- sucede algo malo?**

**-Si… hace mucho rato que no hablas- dijo Cosmo- Wanda!- el padrino tomó a Wanda quedando cara a cara- y si el gato le comió la lengua?... ahhhhhhh! Pobre Timmy!- Cosmo comienza a llorar mientras Timmy mueve la cabeza**

**-Estoy bien chicos- dice intentando sonreir mientras Francis pasa al lado de este. Se observan durante algunos segundos y luego este sale corriendo**

**En otro pasillo, Chester y A.J. se encaminan hacia su salón de clases.**

**-Y bien?- dice A.J.**

**Chester se rasca un brazo pensativo.**

**-Y bien de qué?**

**-No te hagas- le responde el niño- qué paso con lo de Timmy?**

**-Oh… eso- el niño de los frenillos se rasca la cabeza mientras llegan a la puerta del salón**

**En ese momento, Timmy también estaba a punto de entrar y se quedan mirando, mientras A.J. pasea la mirada de uno a otro.**

**-Chester… buen día- dice Timmy volteando hacia adentro- hum… ve primero**

**-Vale- responde.**

**Los tres niños entran pero Timmy y Chester no se dirigen la mirada.**

**-Qué fue eso!?- exclama A.J. cuando llegan a sus lugares**

**-Qué fue que?- dice Chester acomodándose**

**-Como de qué?- continua el niño- ni siquiera se hablaron!**

**-Solamente… creo que no funcionó, es todo**

**-A qué te refieres con que no funcionó?**

**-Bueno… ayer se lo pregunte y… bueno, no me contesto**

**A.J. lo miró comprensivo y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

**-Bueno Chester… no podrás decir que no lo intentaste… eres muy valiente**

**-Valiente… claro- el niño de cabello claro se recargó en el banco**

**Estaba muy deprimido… si Timmy no le hablaba, era que estaba muy molesto con el. Y tenía razón, pensó mientras se agarraba el cabello… en que rayos había estado pensando!?... ambos eran niños… a Timmy le gustaba Trixie… eso jamás iba a funcionar!**

**Por el otro lado del salón, Timmy no podía concentrarse en las clases, temblaba mucho y por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde se encontraba el asiento de Chester… realmente se veía triste. Acaso había hecho algo malo?... bueno, el día anterior se había asustado… pero… aun así…**

**Cosmo y Wanda se vieron extrañados… Timmy estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña. Generalmente era mas platicador.**

**-Timmy… cariño… seguro que estás bien?- dijo la pelirosada preocupada**

**-Si Wanda- dijo Timmy frotandose un poco las heridas… aun le dolían mucho**

**-Eso debe dolerte- dijo Cosmo- espera! Se con que te puedes sentir mejor!**

**-Cosmo, no!**

**El hada de pelo verde había levantado la varita y ahora, Timmy se encontraba en el suelo rascandose todo el cuerpo.**

**-Que fue lo que le hiciste Cosmo? ¬¬**

**-Solo le puse pika pika, eso le quitará la comezón… o no?- dijo el padrino mientras Wanda lo transformaba en una cucarachita- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me van a aplastar!**

**-Timmy!**

**Algunos niños del salón lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sacudirse el polvo, mientras Chester se mantenía un poco alejado.**

**-Pero hijo- dijo Cupido- porqué no lo ayudaste?**

**Chester se quedo sin saber que decir… simplemente no había podido moverse… y si otra vez Timmy se enojaba con él?... no se lo perdonaría.**

**El niño salió muy triste del salón… y para cuando regresaba, estaba Timmy en los bebederos, lavandose todo el polvo.**

**-Como te sientes?- dijo el niño de los frenillos**

**Timmy se terminó de secar el cabello y los brazos mientras Chester aguardaba… y aguardaba; luego, Timmy se volteó hacia el con un poco de pena.**

**-Estoy mejor… ya se me cayó todo el pika pika que me habían echado**

**-Tu padrino se divierte con eso, verdad?- dijo Chester intentando romper un poco el hielo; Timmy movió la cabeza**

**-Así es Cosmo, no puede evitarlo.**

**-Ya veo…- se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos- entonces… invitarás al baile a Trixie Tang, cierto?**

**-Si- respondió Timmy frotandose un brazo**

**-Bien**

**-Bien**

**Ambos continuaron en un molesto silencio hasta que Timmy se dio la media vuelta.**

**-Nos vemos**

**-Claro**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Vamos hijo… anímate**

**Chester se arreglaba para ir al baile, aunque se veía muy triste; Cupido movía la cabeza observando al pequeño, que parecía no poder ni con la corbata ni con los zapatos.**

**-A ver- Cupido movio su varita y el niño estaba totalmente arreglado; el padrino sonrió pero el niño parecía querer llorar- hijo, no es para que estes triste**

**-No se Cupido- dijo Chester dandose la vuelta- no estoy seguro de querer ir**

**-Pero que tonterías dices niño!- el padrino voló hasta quedar delante de el y le levantó la cara- debes de ser fuerte… si no, entonces como piensas que podrías seguir intentandolo?... vamos, incluso puede que puedas planear algo con A.J.**

**-Si…- sonrió un poco el niño- además… quedé de vernos en la entrada para molestar a Verónica**

**-Ese es mi niño- dijo el padrino rosado empujando al pequeño.**

**La escuela Dimmsdale se veía radiante, mostrando todas las luces y globos, propios de esa gran fiesta de San Valentin. **

**-Mira! Soy un corazón!**

**Cosmo se movía entre los papelitos que volaban alrededor de los niños que bailaban en la pista de abajo. Wanda lo veía de manera reprobatoria en forma de vaso de ponche.**

**-Cosmo, que acaso quieres que te descubran?**

**-Perdon- dijo el peliverde- pero me encantan las fiestas de San Valentin!... a ti no amor?- Cosmo se le pega con ojitos coquetos**

**-Ohhhhh, Cosmo…- Wanda y Cosmo se dan un besito- pero… donde esta Timmy?- voltea a todos lados**

**-No lo se- dijo el padrino verde**

**En otro lugar de la pista de baile, Chester estaba buscando por todos lados a A.J…. pero donde se había metido ese chico?**

**Por su parte, Cupido no se daba abasto con las flechas.**

**-Esto es lo unico que no me gusta del día de San Valentin- se quejó el hada del amor- todos deciden enamorarse el mismo día!**

**Chester seguía volteando a todas partes sin encontrarse a su compañero, hasta que…**

**Las luces se apagaron un poco, mientras todas las parejas comenzaban a bailar de manera lenta… Chester estaba encantado y a la vez un poco melancolico… si tan solo hubiera pasado…**

**-Y bien?**

**Una voz a su lado lo sobresalto de sus pensamientos… acaso era la voz de…?... o estaba soñando debido a la gran cantidad de ponche que se había tomado o a que las luces lo estaban durmiendo? Para asegurarse, volteó lentamente… y ahí, parado a su lado, estaba Timmy viendo el techo y las luces, aparentemente tranquilo y sonriendo… cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?**

**-Y… bien que? **

**-No me vas a llevar a bailar?- continuo el niño mirandolo con una sonrisa algo apenada- me invitaste no?... y aquí estoy**

**Chester no podía articular nada… debería de estar soñando! Con los nervios solo veía a Timmy, que bajo la mirada y levanto una ceja**

**-Yo que tu, tenía cuidado con ese ponche o no se te va a quitar la mancha nunca**

**Chester se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de derramar el ponche sobre su traje y sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Entonces, vamos**

**Chester llevó a Timmy a donde estaban todos los demás bailando y ellos mismos comenzaron a moverse de manera lenta, acompañando la música que llenaba el lugar y sus corazones.**

**-Parece que funcionó- dijo Cupido cansado y sonriendo, sentandose al lado de Cosmo y Wanda que veían la escena con una sonrisa- esos dos van a ser muy felices**

**-Nuestra misión aquí es hacer que ellos sean felices- dijo Wanda con lagrimas en los ojos- sin importar que decidan, es nuestro deber**

**-Esto es taaaaaaan tierno- Cosmo se suena la nariz- y tan raro**

**Mientras Chester y Timmy bailaban de manera lenta, Chester alcanzó a notar que A.J. se encontraba bailando… con Verónica!. Sonrió un poco, mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo del otro niño, abrazandolo contra el, a la vez que su corazon se desbocaba de alegría… no podía creerlo, estaba con la persona que mas amaba… todo eso era el cielo.**

**-Chester…- el niño de los frenillos volteó a verlo… Timmy estaba completamente sonrojado mientras veía un poco el suelo**

**-Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado**

**-Creo que…- Timmy tembló un poco nervioso- creo que hay algo que dejaste inconcluso**

**Chester puso cara de no entender con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza… inconcluso?... pues qué sería?... Timmy se le acercó un poco mas y le susurro**

**-Yo… tu me gustas mucho y… feliz día de San Valentín**

**Chester sintió en su corazón lo que debía de hacer. Sin pensar en las personas a su alrededor, sin pensar en si alguien diría algo, solo siguiendo lo que ambos sentían y lo que llenaba sus almas, Chster tomó a Timmy y lo beso de manera lenta y dulce, siendo correspondido por el niño de la gorrita. Cuando hubieron terminado, Timmy se aferró mas a él, y continuaron en lo suyo, felices, sin pensar en nada mas que en mañana… que solo sería mucho mejor…**

**FIN**

**…**


End file.
